Hearing the Call
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Missing scene from PC - She told him to hang onto her horn in case he needed her help again, but he knew that she needed it more this time - Caspian explores the budding attraction between him and Susan before and after he rescues her in the forest.


**Title: Hearing the Call**

**Category: Chronicles of Narnia - Prince Caspian **

**Couple: Prince Caspian/Susan (movieverse)**

**Rating: K+ (PG)  
**

**Summary: (Oneshot) She told him to hang onto her horn in case he needed her help again, but he knew that she needed it more this time - Caspian briefly explores the budding attraction between him and Susan before and after he rescues her in the forest.**

* * *

Prince Caspian X watched Queen Susan the Gentle and younger her sister, Queen Lucy, as they rode together out of Aslan's How on his horse, Destrier. He watched the expert archer intensely until she was no longer in his sight, a look of longing and concern written clearly on his face. Once Susan was gone, Caspian looked down at what he was holding in his hands and studied the magical horn she left behind for him to "hold onto". Susan's horn is what had brought the Kings and Queen of Old to Narnia. It was what had brought _her _to _him_, and for that he would treasure the horn always.

He thought back to the day when they had met. The young prince was sword-fighting her older brother, High King Peter, when Lucy had ordered them to stop. Peter suddenly realized who he was and Caspian wondered who his brave adversary was in return – that's when he first heard _her_ beautiful and angelic voice. Queen Susan and King Edmund came running to the scene as she called out Peter's name in distress. _It was them._ Completely astonished, Caspian couldn't believe the Kings and Queens of Old were so _young_. Their stories of victory against the White Witch and bringing peace back to Narnia were legendry, so Caspian was expecting the kings and queens to be decades, if not centuries older. After studying them each, the prince had a fair guess of how old they all were. High King Peter seemed to be around his age of 17, King Peter looked to be about 14 and young Queen Lucy couldn't have been no older than 12.

"_You're not exactly what I expected_."

Caspian turned his head away from Peter and his small smile slowly disappeared as he locked eyes with Susan. As if struck by white lightening from the graceful heavens, he was captivated by her ocean blue eyes, her full rosy lips, her delicately white skin, her beauty as a whole in the very millisecond he saw her face. She looked back at him with a just hint of curiosity lingering on her face before casting her eyes down at the ground for a moment and then back up at him before turning her attention away. In that brief exchange of glances between them something had changed inside of the young and handsome prince. Growing up, he had heard a lot of older men talking about the pleasure their wives had brought to them while walking through his father's kingdom, but never before had any interest in finding "someone" to be with. The Telmarine prince thought finding a woman only meant that he would have a queen by his side during his reign so that she could provide him an heir before his dying day, but not fall in love with. However, with just one look into the beautiful blue eyes of Queen Susan the Gentle, Caspian finally understood exactly what all those men meant.

_He was in love. It was love at first sight.  
_

With the exception of agreeing on the proper battle attack when fighting against Miraz, Susan and Caspian had made no real "eye contact" with each other again until after the unpleasant encounter with the White Witch. After being rescued by Peter and Edmund, Caspian once again locked eyes with Susan, only now instead of curiosity in her eyes, there was anger in them. The light that usually sparkled in her crystal blue orbs had vanished and was replaced with fiery resentment and bitterness…_towards him_. He had betrayed her with his greed to see his evil uncle overthrown and murdered. As Caspian watched Susan leaving with her fury, he privately vowed to make amends for his selfish temptations and prove to her that he could be a true Narnian leader just like she was.

Susan slowly came to forgive Caspian, for the prince had no idea the White Witch was so devious and seductive with her honey-sweetened words that any man could have easily fallen for her dirty tricks. She even entranced and overpowered her own brothers, so Susan couldn't really blame Caspian for what had happened.

The small conversation they just had only moments ago when he prepared his horse her and Queen Lucy on their quest in finding Aslan made his whole heart melt in his hand. Remembering the horn that had brought her back to Narnia, Caspian realized that she probably wanted it back.

_"Look,"_ he said after searching around for the horn and handing it to her. "_Maybe it is time you have this back._"

Susan looked at her magical horn and smiled sweetly at him which caused butterflies to flutter in the pit of his stomach._ "Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again."_

Caspian said nothing back, but the two exchanged a long, heartfelt gaze – that didn't go unnoticed by Lucy – and then Susan galloped off on Destrier. He watched them go with that look of longing and concern for Susan plastered on his face before silently staring at her horn. Caspian wished it was him riding with Susan, feeling the warmth of her body as she held onto him from behind, but he also understood that if anyone could get a hold of the great Aslan it would be Queen Lucy. Susan would be there to protect her along the way, and Caspian knew he needed to stay behind to help Peter and Edmund. He prayed to Aslan that the Queens of Old would be safe on their mission. However, only moments later, he heard echoing from the girls just before they left the tomb.

"'_You might need to call me again'?_" Lucy repeated Susan's words, surprised that her older sister was actually flirting with the handsome prince.

"_Oh, shut up_," she told her sister and Caspian couldn't help but grin, making his worries disappear if only for a few moments.

Perhaps there could be a future for them after all.

* * *

Prince Caspian began walking back to the surface from Aslan's How so that he could support High King Peter as he fought with his uncle who was now king with a thousand troops at his beck and call. His thoughts, however, were still stuck on Susan, wondering if she was really going to be okay all alone in the woods with Lucy as they searched for Aslan. Telmarines could be anywhere now that they were trying to take over Narnia. And the last thing he wanted to see was his queen get hurt.

Suddenly, just as his eyes had adjusted to the sunlight, he saw several Telmarine soldiers heading into the forest in the exact direction Lucy explained she and her sister were going to try and find Aslan. _Susan!_ Caspian screamed out his beloved's name inside his head as a panicked facial expression struck his face. He needed to go after them before it was too late! The prince ran as fast as he could and hopped onto the first horse he found. He took the reins quickly and galloped off into the forest without a second thought.

Whipping the reins several times, Caspian forced the horse he was riding on to run as fast as possible because every single second counted. After everything they had already been through, he wasn't going to let Susan down or lose her now. She was too important to Narnia…_too important to him_...to die at the hands of a soldier who followed the orders of the man who killed his father. No, he just had to get to her before he lost the chance to tell Susan how he truly felt about her.

From a small distance, Caspian saw his love attacking the Telmarine soldiers one by one with her trusted bow and arrows. She had killed or wounded all of them except for one which had charged at her before she was ready to aim an arrow at him. Susan fell to the ground helplessly and Caspian raced even faster to her. Once the prince had finally reached them, he ripped out his sword and attacked the man who attempted to murder the only girl he ever had feelings for. The soldier fell down to the ground and Susan looked at the dead man in shock. With her hands still pressed firmly to the ground, she looked back up to see Caspian smiling brightly at her.

"You sure you don't need that horn?"

Susan smiled back at him as he reached out for her hand. She grabbed his hand, hopped onto the horse with him and wrapped her arms around Caspian's waist. For the first time since they had met, the young and handsome prince blushed at the feel of Susan's arms wrapped around his body like he had hoped for when he saw her riding off with Lucy just minutes earlier. He took control of the reins once again and galloped back to armies, remembering that Peter was probably in the middle of his battle with his uncle by now. Just before leaving the woods and entering the grassy land, Susan did something that caught Caspian so completely off guard that his heart almost skipped a beat and felt faint with sheer pleasure. She had kissed him lightly on his right cheek and whispered a "thank you" into his ear, her warm breath tickling his skin. And with that, Prince Caspian wasn't sure what the future held for him and Queen Susan the Gentle after the battle for Narnia, but now knew there was at least the possible chance for them to be together. After all, like people in love do, they come for each other whenever the other has called.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first Narnia fan fiction. I hope that you liked it. Please review!!**


End file.
